


Johnlock and Mystrade one-shots

by Aj_Slytherin_UwU



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Child John Watson, Johnlock - Freeform, Neko John, mystrade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aj_Slytherin_UwU/pseuds/Aj_Slytherin_UwU
Summary: Cute and sometimes angstly oneshots
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 1





	1. John.. wot are you doing? (Johnlock)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is in pAiN

**John.. Wot are you doing?**

* * *

John was laying on the floor face down (like the picture-). Sherlock when up to get tea, and almost tripped over John. "John I don't think the floor is more comfortable than your chair" "mY bOdY iS bEtRaYiNg Me" "How can your body betray you?" "Everything HuRtS" Sherlock face palmed at him "what did you do" "I woke up-" "What ;-;" "I'm old" "You're not that old John" "YEs I aM" "You are 30 years old-" "I'm old T^T" "Ok get up" "NoOoO" John picked him up and put him in his chair. "Sit here I'll get you some tea, and pain killers" John blushed slightly "thank you" "It's no big deal" (I will make a actual story soon!)


	2. What is under his hood? (Johnlock)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John turns into a...

**What’s under his hood?**

* * *

Sherlock and John when on a case, but John was captured during it. And while there got turned into a cat, or a 'neko' as some people call it. While he was being kept, he heard Sherlock's shoes coming down the tile floor. He quickly put on his hood over his cat ears, and hid his tail. Cause he knew that Sherlock didn't like cats. Just then the genius himself walked in, and saw John tied up. "John! You're alright" he said relieved as he got on his knees to untie him. "Yeah.." "Are you injured?" He said cupping John's face which made the blogger blush, "hm, doesn't look like it" "Yeah they just wanted you to come here.. did you take care of them?" "Yeah they have been arrested, so let's go home" he said holding out his hand for John John grabbed it to stand up feeling a shock of pain through his ankle "m-mhm" "Something wrong?" "No.." "Alright off we go then then" When they made it back to the flat, was when Sherlock noticed that John hadn't taken off his hood since he saw him. "What's with your hood?" Sherlock said reaching for it John stepped back "n-nothing I'm kinda tired I'm gonna go" he said has he ran up the steps, even though it made his ankle hurt. "How strange, I'll have to keep a eye on him" For the next couple, of days John laid in his bed. One cause his ankle really hurt and as a doctor, he knew to keep off of it. And two being a cat made him tired all day. Sherlock as much as he didn't want to admit it, was worried about his blogger. He wrote it off as he wanted John to get milk, but he really just wanted to see what's wrong. A day later while John was in the middle of one of his cat naps, he heard a knock. "John?" "Mm.. yeah?" "You alright?, You've been in there for a while" "I'm fine" Sherlock opened the door slowly to see John curled up like a cat still in a hoodie "why are you hiding under your hood?" "Why does it matter" Sherlock starred at him seriously "I want a real answer John." "C-cause I haven't done my hair" John said sweating "Oh big whoop!" He said pulling down John's hood, and two cat ears came up. "Ah!" John said holding his ears "You.. have cat ears.." "I know you hate cats! I'm sorr-" He was cut off by Sherlock petting him, and John started purring heavily. "You can purr-" "I guess so" "So you wanna get out and eat something, you've been in here for a while" "Yes please TwT" John said stepping off his bed, and immediately grabbing his ankle. "John are you okay?" "Y-Yeah my ankle just got hurt on that case is all" "Come on let me help you" "No I'm fine" John said limping past him "Shouldn't you be staying off of that doctor~" Sherlock said smirking "Well yes but if I was in a war I can deal with a hurt ankle" "Whatever you say soldier" When we got downstairs, they ate and sat on the floor. So Sherlock could pet john's ears. After a while they both fell asleep, but then in the middle of the night Sherlock woke up. Sherlock woke John up "hey you want to go upstairs and sleep" "Mm.. no I wanna cuddle" he said clinging onto Sherlock "Ok then" he said picking him up and setting him, on his bed. John crawled into the blanket and pulled it up to his chin. When Sherlock climbed in and wrapped his arms around John. And he put his head in Sherlock's chest "Night Sherlock.." "Night kitty"


	3. Something is up... (johnlock, abusive Mary)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John shows up at Sherlock’s looking.. not right

**Something is up....**

* * *

John and his wife Mary, have been having some problems. He hoped that when,she was pregnant that it was just mood swings. But the baby was four now, and Mary still made comments about John. Like once John was playing dolls, with Rosie and Mary walked in. "Ugh let me play with Rosie, you playing with her makes you gay" she said rolling her eyes. John brushed it off "Rosie daddy is gonna go to something else mommy with play with you" he said ruffling the blond girls hair. First it was rude comments, when it started to get physical. And though John was very good at defending himself. he couldn't bring himself to hurt a woman. Every time John said something or did something. that Mary didn't like, He would get a slap in the back of the head. Or a belt whip, soon the people at work started to notice. And they would come up to him asking if he was alright. He would say he was fine, but everyone knew that something had to be up. The time it was the worst was when John was playing dress up with Rosie, the little girl had found one of john's old shirts that was slightly less manly. Then the others, she also put makeup on her father. "Daddy you look bootiful!" She said holding up a mirror for him to see. "Yes you did a great job sweetie" Just when Mary walked in, "WHAT THE FUCK JOHN!" John flinched "y-yes honey?" He got a punch in the shoulder has a answer. "R-rose go to your room pl-please" The little girl ran out crying, John got another punch but this time on his eye. He held his eye, and Mary grabbed a frying pan. And knocked him on the head till black dots fulled his vision. "Go get your daughter and leave!" John stood up shaking, from dizziness and lack of food. Since his 'wife' wouldn't let him have dinner. He slowly walked into his young daughter's room, the little girl ran up to him. "Daddy you're hurt!" John kneeled down "I'm fine sweetie.. but your mommy wants us to leave" "She's not my mommy! Not anymore.." she said crying John picked her up "you'll be okay" He felt her little hands on his cheeks "we'll be okay" "I love you" "I love you more daddy" "Well come on I have somewhere we can go, let's pack" After getting packed, they got dressed. It was raining, but they had to get going. It was to busy to get a cab, so they had to walk in the rain. On the way there Rosie asked something. "Daddy where are we going?" "We're heading to Mr. Holmes sweetie" "Will he let us.." "I'm not sure honey.. but he might and he's our best shot" Rosie was the only one who wasn't getting rained on "Daddy you're gonna catch a cold" "I'll be fine sweetie plus we're here" He knocked on the door, and Mrs. Hudson answered "oh dear! John you're soaking wet! And you're beaten, what happened!" "I'll tell you tomorrow.. I promise nothing bad" "Did Mary do something?" John looked down "she did didn't she.." He nodded and his little girl piped up "mommy head him with a frying pan!" John put his hand over Rosie's mouth "She's just kidding! Um.. I would like to see Sherlock" Mrs. Hudson nodded, and John started to walk up the stairs. He knocked on Sherlock's door. And the detective answered, his eyes widened when he saw John in such bad shape. "John! What happened?!" "I-I well um.." "Mommy hit him mister!" Sherlock looked at John concerned John shyly nodded. "I knew there was something about her.. let me help you. Hey rose you go in and I'll help your dad with the bags ok?" "Yes mister" she said walking into the flat "Your daughter is adorable John, she looks just like you" John smiled "mhm.." Sherlock brought the bags in, while John leaned onto the door frame to stay up. Sherlock turned around noticing how weak john was. "Are you alright?, You seem to be blacking out there" "Hm.. I'm fine" he said almost falling over "You appear to be light headed" he said putting his hands on his shoulders "I'm alright.. just a little diz-" just when he fell into Sherlock's chest. "Woah! John what did she do!" "She.. she hit me on the head.. and I h-haven't had food in a wh-while" he murmured weakly. Sherlock helped John inside and sat him down, When Rosie tugged on his sleeve. "Will Daddy be alright?" "He'll be fine... uh- cupcake he just needs some food" "Cupcake I like that! Call me that mister" "I will but call me Sherlock alright" Rosie nodded and turned on the tv. "What a smart girl, I'm gonna make some food has Rosie eaten?" "No I don't think so" After eating John sat with his daughter. "Daddy you're still wet" "Oh yeah I should go change" he said walking into his room Rosie crawled over to Sherlock "What is it?" "Daddy talks about you a lot" "Oh?" "Yeah! He always says that you're his best friend, and that you make him happier than.. her" Sherlock smiled "for a four year old.. you really are smart. Where'd you get that" Rosie smirked at him "where do you think" The little blond girl reminded Sherlock of Well him. Then he was a boy, John walked down the stairs. "Daddy I like Sherlock!" "That's great honey" Sherlock smirked "did you know that daddy is short" "Am not!" Sherlock lifted him up "Oh really?" Rosie started laughing, and both of them smiled,Sherlock held John like a baby "Hey!" "What" he said smirking "Put me down!" "Nah you're light maybe I'll keep you like this" John didn't respond but laid his head onto Sherlock's chest. Falling asleep Rosie smiled "He hasn't been sleeping lately.. but you make him happy thank you Sherlock" "My pleasure come on let's put this baby to bed" They walked up the stairs laying John down onto his bed. Sherlock set Rosie next to him, and they all when to bed. Rosie and John finally feeling safe in a long time.


	4. Kiddie Watson (Johnlock)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John turns into a kid

**Kiddie Watson**

* * *

“John I'm home, John?" Sherlock started looking all over for John. Until you heard a squeak from under the table. He bent down to see under it, and John sat there looking around 4-5. "John!" He looked up at him "yes mister?" "How did you turn into a kid?" "I've always been a kid" Sherlock realized that he was send back to his mind and body in his childhood somehow. He pulled him out from under the table. And sat him down in his chair, over the day the little boy didn't talk much. So Sherlock spent most of the day in his mind palace. Until he heard something drop. he walked into the kitchen and the little Watson was on the floor covered in milk. Luckily the thing that had dropped was just a plastic cup. "What happened" Sherlock said a bit angry he didn't mean to say it so harshly, the case he was working on was making him flustered. John stood up holding onto one of the chair legs shaking "S-Sorry I wanted some milk b-but I guess I was to heavy for me.." Sherlock looked into his eyes and watched as they started to full up with tears. He felt bad for making the 5 year old cry. "Hey- er.. it's okay come here" John walked over shaking "I didn't mean to spill it I promise!" Sherlock patted his head "I know I'll clean it up after we get you into new clothes alright?" John nodded and Sherlock when into a bag he had brought a long time ago. That had a bunch of old baby clothes that his mom wanted him to give away. But he never got around to it. He picked out a little navy blue shirt and some shorts for John to change into and walked out. John was sitting right where Sherlock had left him, but something was weird where the milk and tears got on his face a slightly darker skin tone showed. Sherlock kneeled down in front of John, and brushed his thumb over his cheek. The little boy flinched at the touch, and when Sherlock looked at his thumb there was what looked like makeup. He took a cloth and wiped off John's face, and bruises appeared. Sherlock knew that John didn't have the best father, but he never thought that he would hit his 5 year old son. John changed in the bathroom came out and walked over to Sherlock tugging on his sleeve. "You saw the marks didn't you.." "Yes I did, do they still hurt?" "Not much anymore they happened two days ago" Sherlock picked him up and put him on his lap. "Is that you're quiet?" "Yeah if I obey it's not as bad" "You should tell someone, your father doing that isn't acceptable" "I don't have anyone to tell" "I'm sorry" he said petting his hair "It's ok it's not your fault" They watched 'crap telly' for the rest of the night before going to sleep


End file.
